Tacitus Segador
General Name: Tacitus Segador Nicknames: none Age: 400~ D.O.B: Unknown Race: Arrancar Gender: Male Blood Type: Unknown Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 6'3" Weight: 200 Hair: Greenish Eyes: Deep Green Skin: Pale Body type: Fighter Personality Attitude: Likes Daymen Dislikes History Tacitus is a very bright (read brilliant) arrancar. He’s spent the last few hundred years studying hollow and their tactics to learn more about the threats in Hueco Mundo. He has a small base of operations set up inside a cave with his custom built monitoring equipment. He spends much of his time tinkering and building things, small machines and other types of technology. He’s even build himself a small library of information from his various experiments and things he’s studied. Tacitus has an eidetic memory which allows him to recall any information that he’s read or experiments that he’s done with perfect accuracy, however his long life span has left him with a multitude of data to search through so at times he seems like he’s checked out when in reality he’s trying to recall a particular event. His hollow hole is only 2 inches across and is in his left shoulder. Tacitus is incredibly focused when he works and hates to be interrupted. It can result in anger or even a violent reaction while more often than not he’ll just grumble and ignore the interruption until he’s been able to finish the section he’s working on at the time. The small hollow that he travels with has the unique ability to change his size. Usually the creature is small enough to perch on his right shoulder. Purely non-combat. Only those that Tacitus trusts would be able to enter his small base, the entrance being concealed in a natural cave. Those that attempt to without guidance would likely end up lost in the cave structure and wandering into the Menos Forest before long. Further information is incoming. Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō: Straight bladed Katana with a blade length of 26 inches. The blade has a light purple wrap to the hilt, and the tsuba is covered with binary code of 1s and 0s which if translated is the equation to calculate kinetic energy. The scabbard is worn along Tacitus’ spine with it supported at the back of his neck. When sheathed the blade wouldn’t be visible from the front. Front the sides or back you’d only see the hilt due to his long coat. Release command: ' La física es una arpía (The physics are a bitch) 'Ressurecion: When released Tacitus’ blade appears to vaporize and clouds of steel particles coalesce on his right and left arm forming the gauntlets pictured above up to his elbow. This ability has two stages, charging and release. The charging effect can be powered by any kind of movement that Tacitus makes absorbing the unused kinetic energy from those movements in order to power the released effect of this ability. After releasing the charge there is a one turn cooldown to begin charging again. A secondary cooldown effects how long before the energy can be released again. While the ability charges small lights, embedded within the gauntlet change color based on the number of turns the ability has charged. Tacitus can disable further charging at any time by tapping a control button on the gauntlet, preventing further energy from being stored, can also be turned back on using the same control button. Describe your second ability. Describe your third ability. 'Rei Abilities:' Other Items Anything else your OC may have such as technology and gadgets. These MUST be mod approved. Statistics Interaction Cliff Notes A brief description of your OC so those who interact can get a good idea. OC Relationships Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Out of Character Info Timezone, etc. Category:Arrancar